Légendes d'Automne
by Doctor Grimm
Summary: "Remus n'aimait pas l'Automne. Automne n'apportait que des malheurs. Automne voyait faner les fleurs et mourir les arbres. Automne... Et la suspicion. Le doute. Ils avaient commencé à douter les uns des autres en automne."


**Premier OS d'une série de 30 petites hisoires, chacunes définies en un mot. Ici, Automne.**

**Titre: **Légende d'Automne

**Mot thème: **Automne.

**Auteur**: Doctor Grimm

**Personnages:** Remus Lupin (et une presence sous-jacente de Sirius Black)

**Disclaimer:** Contre toute attente, et même si vous ne voulez pas me croire, j'ai le grand plaisir de vous dire que... Tout est à MOI ! Et toc !

Bonne Lecture ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Légande d'Automne<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Et les feuilles de l'automne <em>

_Rencontrent des ciels moins bleus,_

_Et ton absence leur donne _

_La couleur de tes cheveux..."_

* * *

><p><em>"Ma saison préférée? L'automne, sans doute..."<em>

_"L'automne, Paddy? Et pourquoi donc?"_

Ils avaient eu cette conversation un soir de mai, au cours de leur septième année. En plein milieu d'une ennuyeuse retenue supervisée par Rusard, dans la salle des trophées. Sirius s'était soudainement mis à parler du temps. Prêt à tout pour tromper son ennui alors qu'il récurait une énième médaille, Remus avait suivi sans réfléchir. Ils en étaient arrivés à discuter des saisons. A la question de Remus, Sirius avait laissé échapper un sourire rêveur.

_"Je ne sais pas trop... J'aime les couleurs... L'automne annonce le retour de l'hiver et du froid. Un endormissement de la nature. C'est poétique, non?"_

Remus l'avait regardé comme s'il était devenu vert. Avec des rayures jaunes. Puis il avait secoué la tête et souri doucement.

_"Je n'aime pas l'automne. C'est une saison triste et froide, qui comme tu l'as si bien dit annonce le retour de l'hiver. Hors j'ai l'hiver en horreur. Je trouve ça plus lugubre que poétique. "_

_"Prongs dirait qu'il aime l'automne car les feuilles lui font penser aux cheveux de Lily." _s'était moqué Sirius.

_"James pourrait embrasser un veracrasse si cette pauvre bête avait le malheur d'être née rouge." _

Ils avaient éclaté de rire. Remus sourit à ce souvenir. Il le laissa le submerger. Son souffle se bloqua. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était _pas possible!_ Recroquevillé dans un de ses fauteuils aux couleurs fanées, il dodelina de la tête. Il étouffait. Il tenta de respirer à nouveau. La goulée d'air qu'il inspira sembla brûler ses poumons. Sirius souriait ce jour là. Il souriait _toujours_, bon sang !

Remus n'aimait pas l'automne. Greyback l'avait mordu un soir d'automne. En automne, les nuits devenaient plus longues. Le soleil se couchait plus tôt, la Lune apparaissait plus vite.

Il préférait l'été. Les fins d'été, les derniers jours d'août inéluctables qui précédaient septembre. Les journées si chaudes et longues. Les nuits où la chaleur rend le loup somnolent, plus calme. Il avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard en été. Avait rencontré les Maraudeurs en été.

James et Lily s'étaient mariés en été.

Harry était né en été.

Automne n'apportait que des malheurs. Automne voyait faner les fleurs et mourir les arbres. Automne... Et la suspicion. Le doute. Ils avaient commencé à douter les uns des autres en automne. Quand il avait été clair que l'Ordre comptait un traitre dans ses rangs. Quand James et Lily avaient choisi un gardien dont ils avaient tous deviné l'identité. Et quand celui ci les avait trahis. _Trahis._

Non. Non! Ce n'était pas possible. Pas Sirius. Il avait été témoin le jour de leur mariage! Il était le parrain d'Harry ! Remus se refusait à y croire. C'était faux, ce n'était pas possible. Sirius était beaucoup trop bouleversé ce soir _là_...

Toutes les alarmes de sécurité qui surveillaient Godric's Hollow s'étaient déclenchées en même temps. Remus sortait à peine d'une nuit de pleine lune mouvementée. Allongé dans son lit, il avait été incapable de se lever alors que Sirius sortait précipitamment de la chambre. Il l'avait entendu claquer la porte d'entrée. Il avait entendu sa moto s'envoler bruyamment dans le ciel londonien alors que lui restait là, immobile. Et après deux heures d'attente interminable, Sirius était revenu, tremblant, sanglotant. Il avait été incapable de lui expliquer. Son souffle bloqué laissait échapper des paroles incohérentes en un débit saccadé.

_"Remus, ils... Ils n'ont pas voulu... Pas voulu me laisser emmener Harry. Ils sont ... Godric's Hollow est ... Oh mon dieu, Prongs! Moony, Moony, ils sont... Ils sont... "_ Il s'était effondré au bord du lit, la tête dans le cou de Remus, qui ne réagissait pas, choqué. Il avait été incapable de bouger, de parler. D'un geste qui tenait du reflexe, il avait passé une main dans les cheveux emmêlés de Sirius.

Sirius s'était redressé, toujours bouleversé. En des gestes brusques, il s'était saisi d'un sac, avait mécaniquement fourré des habits à l'intérieur.

_"Sirius... Que fais-tu?"_ avait réagi Remus.

_"Je vais le trouver. Je vais le _tuer_... Il a... Je- oh mon dieu, Moon', je suis désolé, tellement désolé... Mais je vais tout réparer, oui, je vais tout réparer! Je sais que ce n'est pas toi, je... _Je te fais confiance_. "_

Remus avait voulu protester, déboussolé. Mais Sirius avait déjà disparu dans un tourbillon de boucles noires. A Godric's Hollow, les cheveux de Lily gisaient à terre comme des feuilles mortes. Les cris d'Harry, qui passait de bras en bras, se perdaient dans le vent hurlant d'octobre. Ce n'était pas un assoupissement, mais bien une mort qui précède l'hiver.

Roulé en boule dans son fauteuil, Remus tenta de retenir un sanglot. Que croire? Que penser? C'était si peu probable et pourtant... _Et pourtant il vient de tuer Peter,_ murmura une voix cruelle au fond de son esprit. Remus hoqueta. Il manquait d'air à nouveau. Son estomac criait sa faim, et lui avait envie de vomir. Déjà deux jours qu'il restait immobile, seul dans son salon. Dans cette maison silencieuse, vide des rires de Sirius. Vide de leurs paroles gênées, de leurs regards soupçonneux. De leur amitié entre parenthèses.

Quatre jours après la disparition de Sirius, alors que Remus s'était enfin remis, deux Aurors avaient frappé à leur porte. Ils avaient fouillé l'appartement, lui avaient posé des questions. Des tas et des tas d'horribles questions.

"_Monsieur Black avait-il déjà montré des antécédents de violence par le passé? Des excès de cruauté incontrôlés?" _Et Remus s'était souvenu de l'affreuse plaisanterie qu'il avait joué à Snape au cours de leur sixième année.

_"Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la famille de Monsieur Black est très versée dans la magie noire et les idées pro-Voldemort... Pensez-vous que Monsieur Black puisse être toujours influencé par les membres de sa famille ?" _Et Remus avait pensé au visage résigné de Sirius à chaque fois que celui-ci recevait une lettre portant le sceau de la maison Black.

_"Monsieur Lupin, j'ai besoin que vous me répondiez sincèrement. Avez vous soupçonné ces derniers temps Mr Black d'être l'homme qui trahissait l'Ordre?" _En état de choc, refoulant son envie de vomir, il les avait chassés de sa maison. De _leur _maison.

Puis il s'était assis dans un fauteuil mité près de la cheminée, et n'avait plus bougé, submergé par ses souvenirs. Cherchant la faille. La moindre erreur. Mais tout concordait, criait la vérité sous ses yeux. Il avait juste refusé de voir. Il avait été aveuglé de confiance et d'amour.

Et ce jour là, le 7 novembre 1981, Remus Lupin allongea ses longs membres hors de son fauteuil. Il se leva, tituba vers la fenêtre. Il accepta à contre cœur l'idée que son meilleur ami soit un traitre. Il laissa cette pensée l'envahir, transformer sa tristesse en colère, ses doutes en déception. Il souhaita, du plus profond de son âme, que Sirius souffre et pourrisse à Azkaban. Pendant un temps, il le détesta. Puis il s'effondra, en pleurs. Parce que Sirius restait Sirius, malgré sa trahison et ses crimes.

La pluie de novembre battait les carreaux.

Automne était là.

* * *

><p>En esperant que ça vous à plu ... Ma premiere histoire depuis presque un an, j'ai peut être perdu un peu la main !<p>

A bientôt pour le deuxième thème: **Sultan**. ;)


End file.
